La curiosité à des bons
by LilifanHP
Summary: : Severus et Drago sont surpris par Hermione alors qu'ils discutaient et Hermione découvrit quelque chose qui va changer son regard sur les deux hommes … Le trio est en 6ème année, les horcruxes de Voldemort ont été détruits pendant les vacances après leur 5ème année, ne prend ps en compte la mort de Sirius, dans cette fiction Harry n'est pas un horcruxe.


Résumé : Severus et Drago sont surpris par Hermione alors qu'ils discutaient et Hermione découvrit quelque chose qui va changer son regard sur les deux hommes … Le trio est en 6ème année, les horcruxes de Voldemort ont été détruits pendant les vacances après leur 5ème année, ne prend ps en compte la mort de Sirius, dans cette fiction Harry n'est pas un horcruxe (en gros il n'y avit que 6 horcruxes) *Résumé à la con*

Note : ce qui est entre ** ce sont les pensées des gens

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à notre talentueuse J.K Rowling

Rating : K (pour une première on commence léger )

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs, il était 21h30, le couvre-feu était passé depuis 30 minutes. Elle faisait ça depuis 1 semaine, en fait elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle ne comprend pas, pourquoi son monde est-il obliger d'être en guerre à cause d'un mégalomane narcissique ? Pff, Voldemort l'énervait à un point que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Donc comme je disais, Hermione déambulait dans le château après le couvre-feu, ses pas lui mènent aux cachots plus particulièrement aux appartements du Professeur Rogue. Quand elle remarqua où elle était, elle se dit *Si le Professeur Rogue sort de ses appartements, je suis morte avant même de l'avoir vu*. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle entendit la conversation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de l'appartement du maître des potions. Sa curiosité l'a poussa à écouter, elle reconnut la voix de Drago Malefoy alias la fouine (quoi que là les rôles sont inversés, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?* :

« Mais Parrain, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, tu as déjà fait assez pour moi et pour Dumbledore !

-Drago, dit calmement le professeur de DFCM (oui nos amis sont en 6ème année c'est Slughorn le prof de potions), tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de me pardonner

-Severus, je le sais mais tu t'es pardonné depuis bien longtemps sauf que tu ne veux pas l'admettre

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me faire pardonner ?

-Tu es l'espion de Dumbledore, tu m'as évité d'avoir la marque des ténèbres, c'est toi qui m'a élevé et pas mon PERE, ce n'est pas mon père qui me racontait des histoires pour m'endormir c'est toi, ce n'est pas mon père qui jouait avec moi c'est toi, tu es comme mon 2ème père, Severus, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un mangemort et je ne le suis pas devenu grâce à toi, tu m'as expliqué que pour te couvrir il fallait que tu favorises les Serpentards et que tu rabaisses Harry, Ron et Hermione, sinon tu te faisais démasquer, mon père m'a obligé de les détester mais dans le fond, je ne les déteste pas et tu le sais très bien, et tout ça grâce à toi

-Drago…

-Ecoute-moi tu m'as dit que Lily t'avait pardonné et que tu étais ami avec James, Sirius et Remus. Sirius et Remus m'ont demandé si je voulais faire parti de l'Ordre pour comme ça je puisse expliquer tout à Harry, Ron et Hermione, j'ai accepté

-QUOI ?! ET SI TON PERE LE SAIT ?

-Mon PERE ne le saura pas, Severus je veux que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal, entre les tortures de Tu-sais-qui qu'il soit content ou pas, tu reviens épuisé et mal en point même Dumbledore l'a remarqué ! Sirius et Remus m'ont dit de te dire d'arrêter, je supporte plus de te voir froid, insociable, sarcastique et désespérément amoureux d'elle sans que tu puisses lui dire

-Drago…

-Je te laisse méditer sur tout ce que je viens de te dire Parrain, bonne nuit »

Le temps qu'Hermione comprit que Drago allait sortir c'était trop tard, il ne dit rien, il referma la porte sans que Severus ait pu la voir et il lui fit un signe pour le suivre, quand ils furent assez loin, Drago dit :

« Tu as tout entendu ?

-Oui…

-Hermione ce que j'ai dit à mon Parain c'est la stricte vérité

-Je me disais aussi…

-Quoi ?

-Que ce n'était que des masques que vous portiez, tu es le seul Serpentard à ne pas vouloir devenir mangemort ?

-Non Blaise et Pansy ne veulent pas non plus le devenir

-Ah…

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te demander de dire tout ce que tu as entendu à Harry et Ron ?

-Oui mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

-Parce que c'est mieux que ce soit leur meilleure amie, ils te croiront…

-Bien… dit-elle en souriant à Drago »

Ils se quittèrent au milieu du couloir, elle retourna à sa tour, elle dit le mot de passe « Amitié » à la Grosse Dame et elle entra dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron l'attendaient sur le canapé comme tous les soirs depuis 1 semaine. Elle s'essaya et elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et contre toute attente, ils la crurent, Harry dit :

« Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas humain pour quelqu'un d'être aussi inhumain

-Oui Harry et puis par contre je me suis fait chopée par Drago, il m'a dit que tout ce qu'il avait dit à son Parrain c'était vrai et que Blaise et Pansy ne voulaient pas non plus devenir mangemorts, il 'a demandé aussi de tout vous raconter

-Mais même si tu ne te t'étais pas fait choper tu nous l'aurais dit quand même, affirma Ron

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione »

Ils montèrent se coucher, Hermione ne parvient pas tout de suite à trouver le sommeil, elle savait que c'était des masques et depuis quelques mois, elle savait très bien qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de LUI, même si elle n'avait pas le droit elle l'aime…

4 mois plus tard, nous sommes en Mars, ça faisait 4 mois que le trio parlait avec Drago(en secret pour pas que Voldemort le sache) et Hermione en avait marre de cacher ses sentiments et ses amis le savaient très bien même si il était devenu plus agréable en privé, non il n'était pas agréable c'était un ange (oui ils savaient même Drago, qu'elle l'aimait LUI (et non elle n'aime pas Drago)), le 5 Mars elle fut prise d'un élan et elle demanda à ses amis de l'accompagner voir le Professeur Rogue, elle ira lui parler seule à seul mais elle se sentait pas capable d'aller jusqu'à chez lui seule ou plutôt jusqu'à sa salle de classe car à 18h30, il doit être encore en train de corriger des copies.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et elle frappa à la porte, il dit « entrez », quand elle rentra, elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire, elle s'asseya sur la chaise qu'il lui montrait et elle commence à parler :

« Ca va Professeur ?

-Oui et toi Hermione ? (oui il la tutoie en privé)

-Oui ou plutôt je dois vous avouer quelque chose

-Oui dis-moi, dit-il en arrêtant d'écrire

-*elle prit une grande inspiration* Depuis 6 mois, je ressens quelque chose pour vous mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, du respect j'en ai toujours eu pour vous mais je sais ce que c'est, c'est de l'amour, oui de l'amour et quand j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Drago i mois, cet amour c'est encore plus amplifié, je vous aime

-Hermione… tu sais j'avais dit que j'aimais une femme et bien c'est… aïïÏÏÏÏE »

Il se tordait de douleur en se tenant le bras gauche *où il y a la marque* pensa Hermione, elle appela ses amis et dit à Rogue :

« Ne transplanez pas tout de suite, accio cape d'invincibilité

-Qu'….est-…ce…que tu….fais ? demanda le prof

-Parrain, on va transplaner avec toi, on a mis au point un plan pour que ce calvaire finisse ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore ne voulait pas mais on a insisté et on lui a promis de le prévenir quand ce serait le moment, vas-y Harry envoie-lui un Patronus !

-Expecto Patronum, prononça Harry un cerf apparut, vas prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de nous rejoindre au QG de Face de Serpent »

Le cerf accourut et la cape d'invisibilité arrivait en même temps, Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione mirent la cape d'invisibilité et transplanèrent avec Rogue. Arrivés au QG, ils se mirent contre un mur et attendirent Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, ils virent leur Professeur se prendre des Doloris et ils entendirent Voldemort dire :

« Severus, mon fidèle mangemort, je ne savais pas que tu me trahirais en étant l'espion de Dumbledore et je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être réduit à aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais attendre que tu me supplies de mourir et t'entendre crier de douleurs est un délice pour mes oreilles ah oui et je ne savais pas que tu aiderais ce vieux fou à détruire tous mes horcruxes »

5 minutes après, l'Ordre arriva avec Dumbledore, Face de Serpent arrêta de martyriser Rogue et il commença un duel avec Dumby. Même si Rogue était faible il parvient à récupérer sa baguette qui n'était pas loin de lui, et lança le sort de mort sur 4 mangemorts, le quatuor sortit de la cape et commencèrent un duel avec des mangemorts sauf Hermione qui avait vraiment les nerfs contre Voldy, pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça le sort de mort « Avada Kedavra », il n'a pas vu le coup venir, trop occupé, à essayer de tuer Dumbledore. Ses amis la regardèrent avec une lueur de fierté dans leurs yeux. Voldemort mourut (bah oui lui il n'est pas comme Harry il ne survit pas à l'Avada et n'ayant plus aucun horcruxe, bah il meurt c'est bête hein), donc il meurt, la moitié des mangemorts ont été tué, les autres ont été enchaîné par l'Ordre et conduit à Azkaban, sauf Narcissa Malefoy qui, elle aussi, était du côté de Dumbledore sans que personne ne le sache sauf l'Ordre, Drago, Severus et le trio (bref tout ceux du côté du bien). Severus était toujours au sol, Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de lui, il réussit à transplaner jusqu'à ses appartements, elle lui soigna ses blessures, lui donna des potions et il s'endormit. Pendant ce temps ses amis avaient transplaner avec Dumby, elle les rejoignit dans les couloirs, ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras, elle avait tué Voldemort, le mage noir qui terrifiait tout le monde. 2 heures après, Severus les rejoignit dans les couloirs (il s'était vite remis sur pied), il demanda à Hermione de le suivre, ils allèrent dans ses quartiers et il lui dit en versant des larmes :

« Merci, tu as mis fin à mon calvaire, je ne sais pas comment te remercier

-En me disant ce que vous alliez dire avant que votre marque vous brûle

-La femme que j'aime c'est… *il prit une inspiration* une femme qui il y a quelques années était encore une petite fille

-Mais accouchez ! Dites-moi !

-C'est toi ! C'est toi que j'aime et rien que toi !

-C'est moi… répéta-t-elle pour elle-même

-Oui… »

C'est à ce moment-là que les amis d'Hermione décidèrent d'entrer et ils sourirent en voyant que le Professeur Rogue avait sauté sur Hermione pour l'embrasser, ils décidèrent de partir en laissant les deux amoureux ensemble, quand ils refermèrent la porte, Severus glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :

« Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle dans un souffle »

NDA : C'est ma première fiction, donc si vous voulez bien reviewiez pleaaaaaaaaaase *yeux de chiens battus*


End file.
